


I'll take you in pieces, we can take it all apart

by teenagedreamin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Dom Louis, Fingering, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Smut, Sub Harry, sorry for this, wowOW angst, x factor babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagedreamin/pseuds/teenagedreamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's something Louis knows and Harry knows that Louis knows,but they don't talk about. Not until tonight, apparently. Tonight they're talking about everything. Mostly because Harry's talking about leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll take you in pieces, we can take it all apart

_Present day;_

"It's not fair." Harry says quietly. He sounds tired and small and defeated. His hands are crossed behind his back demurely and he's been crying, Louis can tell, from the flush on his  cheeks and the small sniffles and Louis doesn't understand how Harry can make himself seem so small. So incredibly passive. His lavender sweater swallows him whole and under the necklaces he can see the swallow tattoos peaking out. _Birds don't have eyebrows_. Harry had told him one night when he were drunk and clinging to Louis desperately almost. _Swallows mate for life and birds don't have eyebrows but people do and everyone's trying to find someone to keep forever right?_

__

Even then, Louis didn't have the heart to tell him he knew why one of the swallows was smaller than the other, and the eyebrows on that one looked extremely familiar. Almost like he might see them in the mirror every day. It's something Louis knows and Harry knows that Louis knows,but they don't talk about. Not until tonight, apparently. Tonight they're talking about everything. Mostly because Harry's talking about leaving.

"Harr-" Louis tries to start.

"No." Harry says. He still looks so small but his voice is firm. "No. Let me finish. You've never let me finish this. And if it doesn't go somewhere, it just might kill me." He pauses and waits for Louis confirmation. Louis sighs and nods. "Okay. Good. So. It's not fair. It's so incredibly unfair, whatever you're doing to me. It's killing me. Being in love with you like this is literally tearing me apart from the inside out. I'm in pieces and they all belong to you and you know that. I know that you know that. What I don't know, is what this is for you. I know you love it when I focus all of my attention on you because I know you need it. I'm so willing to give you every second of it. I'd do anything for you. But I don't understand why you let me. What do you gain from playing along? From making me feel like" He's shaking and he swallows. When he starts speaking again, it's choked. "Like I'm your first and foremost priority. Is it - is it flattering to you? You can't return my love and I'm- I know that, but you've accepted it for so long now. So so long and I just can't figure out why."

" _Baby_ , I -" Louis' throat is closing up. He's starting to panic.

" _Don't_ ." Harry inhales sharply. "Don't call me that right now. You don't think of me as your baby. You never have. I don't - just help me understand it, Lou."

Louis is shaking now too. He's panicking and he's shutting down because he doesn't know either. Actually he does know. But he can't say it. He physically can't make his mouth work. He's never been good with words though. He's always been someone who speaks in actions, and he'll use that to defend his next move. He crosses the room easily and puts his hands on each side of Harry's face. He takes a deep breath, tries to control the chaos in his brain. It doesn't work. He doesn't know if this is a good or bad idea, every part of him is screaming something different. Then he's kissing Harry and there's no room for anything else but that.

**  
  
**

_16 and 18;_

__**  
  
**

Louis is giddy. That's the only word that describes his emotions recently. There's this permanent buzz under his skin and his head is a thousand miles an hour and this emotion doesn't seem to be fleeting. Louis is definitely no stranger to restlessness or a constant permanent excitement that itches at his skin or his mind not stopping for a minute. He's had those feelings since he was big enough to stand, maybe earlier. He's calmest in chaos; his brain goes still and his hands stop twitching to _just do something_. The electric feeling in his veins fizzle out when the world around him in an uncontrollable mess, usually caused by Louis himself.

But this is different. This feeling doesn't even go away when the world is spinning off its axis. It multiplies, intensifies, takes over his brain and all he can hear is white noise and all he can see are the colors of the rainbow exploding one by one between rapid heartbeats and he can still feel the buzzing underneath it all.

Louis knows he isn't alone in this feeling. He can see that the other boys feel it in the way that Liam's hands tremble and Niall's laughter becomes manic and wild and Zayn's feet won't stop fucking tapping, Jesus Christ. His leg is shaking ridiculously. The only person who doesn't seem to be affected by it is Harry. He's a constant steadying presence, never affected by this giddy, terrifying feeling. He goes with the ups and downs and he's in awe with this whole experience but Harry never seems to feel it like they do. He gets excited and scared and restless and he's there for every part of this wild ride, but he's never affected.

In Harry's ignorance of it, Louis starts to find comfort. Louis finds comfort in him totally and completely and Harry seems completely content to give Louis the attention anytime he needs it. Louis starts to crave Harry's attention, in ways that confuse him but the white noise fades out when Harry gives him a big dimpled smile and his green eyes widen in awe. This is how he knows that what he's feeling for Harry isn't quite how he feels for the other boys. This is also how Louis knows the feeling is mutual.

So it's only natural they decide to live together after X-Factor. Because even though that part of their life ended, the rest of this journey has not. And neither will the feeling.

It's one night, a bad night because Louis hands are trembling and he can't hear anything or see anything or focus on anything but the electricity in his veins and the pounding in his mind, he feels Harry crawl in his hand and he makes himself tiny and lets Louis tangle his hands in his curls and bury his face into his neck and whisper his fears and hopes against his skin. Harry lets Louis cling to him and clings just as tightly to Louis in return.

Louis pulls himself away for a second and murmurs, "Why aren't you affected by this? Why don't you feel it too? The others boys -"

Harry shushes him by frowning and shaking his head. Some part of Louis is rejected, and that's more confusing than anything. He retreats back into the comfort of Harry and feels himself calm down. The colors popping behind his eyes melt away, the white noise fades out and the only thing Louis knows for sure is that Harry is here and that's all that matters to him. He feels his breath even out and his eyes start to slip shut and his brain is turning off and he's just asleep.

But not before he hears Harry whisper against his neck for a change, "It overwhelms you because you don't accept it. It doesn't affect me like it does for you and the rest of the boys because I already have."

**  
  
  
**

_Present day;_

__**  
  
**

When Louis finally pulls back, they're both panting and leaning against each other. Harry seems terrified or angry, he's still tense and his eyes are filled with flames. Louis knows it's time for him to speak before the silence goes on for too long and he can't bring himself to say it. He's such a coward it hurts sometimes.

Without opening his eyes, Louis finally says, "I've fucked up." He feels go completely still against him and oh shit, he thinks Louis is talking about the kiss. "I've fucked up colossally since day one. I should have - God, I've fucked up so badly, Harry. I don't know what I'm supposed to say or do to make it better."

When Louis finally opens his eyes, he discovers that he was wrong about one thing. Harry's eyes aren't vicious and wild. They're tender and gentle and Louis has to bury his nose against his neck and cling to this not he's been stuck to since he was 18. He smells familiar, like sweet vanilla and something muskier. Louis knows his hair smells like apples and gardenias and how he radiates warmth like the sun. Louis wants to bask in him for hours on end, like a lazy cat on a summer day.

He waits for Harry to push him away. But he never does. He does what he's always done, he clings to Louis right back because if Harry is the sun, then Louis is the earth and Harry will give him his all until he can't anymore. Harry does, however, pick him and bring Louis over to the couch. He sets him down and then he crawls into Louis' lap. His face is buried against Louis' neck and out of instinct Louis' hands go around his waist and under his jumper, rubbing circles into his sides.

"Explain it to me." Harry says. "Because you're not making any sense right now and I don't know how to be angry anymore."

So Louis explains.

**  
  
  
**

_17 and 19;_

__**  
  
**

"It only makes sense." The suit says. Louis doesn't know his name. He's just a man in a semi-expensive suit, with fake smiles and cold eyes and his own agenda. "You'll understand, with time."

Besides him, he feels Harry shake. Bile rises in his throat and he has to physically bite his tongue to keep from lashing out on everyone around him. Even Niall's stopped laughing. You can feel the tension in the silence. "You've gone quiet on us, boys." Another suit says.

Louis needs to keep himself in check. He bites back more rage, and counts to ten. It won't hold last for long. But if he can hold back until they leave this damned room. He stands up and he thanks God the other boys are smart enough to follow. "Are we done here?" He says coldly.

"We haven't even told you her name! We still need to go over the details of the first date and your cover sto-"

"Email it to me." Louis' voice is flat and booking no room for argument and he turns and storms out the room.

Louis manages to hold off until they get to the back exit of the building. It's in an alleyway lined with two dumpsters. There are boxes and bricks everywhere Louis turns and it stinks and it overwhelms him. He almost blacks out with the rage that pumps through him. None of the boys try to stop him and he punches and kicks and smashes everything he can see until he's breathless and his knuckles are bleeding and he can hear Harry crying softly and Zayn comforting him. Liam puts a hand on Louis' shoulder and Niall grabs him by the waist and hauls him up. They pile into a cab and Louis can only watch as his knuckles pulse in time with the beat of the London rain.

**  
  
  
**

_18 and 20;_

**  
  
  
**

Things are at a complete 180 to how they started, Louis realizes one day. When they first met, Louis clung to Harry. But now, Harry needs him like that. Late nights where he sobs into Louis chest, and holds on to him for dear life. Some nights, he gets too drunk and he's an eerie sort of calm, reflecting his thoughts out loud without even realizing he's doing it. Early mornings where he scribbles into his journal all day and barely thinks about eating or pissing, he's still clinging to Louis and taking care of Louis and Louis lets him have everything because he realizes that this is what Harry needs.

Even now, when he's bigger than Louis and has tattoos and posh friends and he's got every opportunity, he still needs to feel smaller than all of this and he seems to want to give his everything and Louis has to accept it because if he didn't, the both of them would fall apart.

And Louis can still remember the first time he fucked up in vivid detail. He remembers standing the doorstep the next morning after a "date" with Eleanor (that had actually turned into something after the restaurant gave them complimentary vodka.), and staring the flat door, wanting to massacre himself for what he'd done.

It was ridiculous for him to feel guilty about it, he knew. Harry and him weren't an item. They were just friends. They'd never even kissed, really. But he also knew how Harry felt about him and how he felt about Harry. Not that Harry knew that he felt that way. Because he couldn't let himself feel like that. He wasn't allowed to.

When he finally opens the door, the flat is gray in the early morning light, just peeking through the blinds. Louis thinks he's lucky enough that Harry is sleeping. As soon as he walks past the kitchen, he knows he's wrong. Harry's standing in one of Louis' jumpers, staring into a cuppa like it has all the answers to life's great questions.

"How was your date with Eleanor?" There's a crack in his voice and he hesitantly brings the cup to his cracked lips. Louis can see the bags under his eyes and guilt makes his stomach drop, down down down to hell like a thousand pound dumbbell.

He still can't bring himself to answer Harry's question. "I'm going back to bed." He manages to whisper and runs down the hallway.

He can hear Harry's sobbing when he wakes up three hours later, and he thinks that moment is what caused him to find Grimmy fucking Harry on their couch about two months later.

They don't talk much anymore. Louis is upset because he's not surprised. It's not like they ever talked about any of this before.

**  
  
  
**

_18 and 21_

__**  
  
**

When Taylor comes up, they still aren't talking.

Not talking, perse. They're doing more than that. Harry's currently yanking Louis' pants down and he swallows half of Louis' dick in one go. Louis groans and bucks his hips into Harry's mouth. Harry takes him most the way down, one hand on what he can't take and one hand down his own pants. He works in a rhythm, fast and eager and Louis is so, so gone for him.

"Haz." He sounds breathless, because that's how he feels. Harry's mouth is incredible. Louis feels Harry's tongue on the underside of his dick and then he's pulling off almost completely, paying attention to the head and then taking him back down again. Fuck, if Louis isn't gonna last long at all.

Harry looks so good with his mouth full of cock is the thing. His eyes are closed almost like he's reveling in it, his curls are wild (partially, Louis' fault) and his cheekbones look incredible, fuck. Louis leans down and touches Harry's cheek, can feel his dick and almost loses it. He tangles both his hands in Harry's hair and yanks, just to see what happens. Harry outright moans and goes completely pliant, throat relaxing.

"Wan' me to fuck your face, love?" Louis asks.Harry moans brokenly again and Louis takes that has his cue.

It's not long at all before his stomach clenches and his toes are curling as he comes down Harry's throat. Louis pulls him off and works jeans off in a frenzy. No underwear, of course. He wraps a hand around Harry's dick and strokes.

"Lou, Lou, Lou please, God, I'm gonna, I'm close please, fuck Lou." Harry's whining now, needy and desperate as he bucks his hips into Louis' hand.

"C'mon, Haz. You can let go for me. Made me feel so good, just wanna see you fall apart for me, love."Louis kisses and bites on Harry's collarbones and Harry keens and gasps brokenly as comes, spilling into Louis' hand.

Harry lays down on the bed and Louis gets a flannel to clean them up. When he's done, he sees Harry looks nervous, unsure, like an animal whose cage has been opened and isn't sure if he should leave it.

"Please stay, Haz." Louis whispers into the pillow. "Just for tonight. Tomorrow you can go back to hating me and kissing Taylor but for now, I'm being selfish and wrong and I need you here, just for tonight."

Harry crawls under the blanket and wraps himself around Louis. Harry seems to think it's impertinent to say things when he thinks Louis is asleep because as soon as his breathing starts to even out he whispers, "I wish I wasn't being selfish with you either. It would make it easier to hate you."

And the next morning when Harry's not in the bed next to him, that night when the New Year's kiss video comes out and everything Louis wanted to tell him, everything he thought he could, leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.

Harry wants to hate him then? Let him make it easy. He calls Eleanor.

**  
  
  
  
**

_20 and 22;_

**  
  
  
**

It's easier for them now. Something changed or fell in line and no, they're not quite back to before but they are talking again. They can be in same room without there being tears or orgasms or both. It's not that they ever talked about it, because they didn't. They probably never will. They're still Louis and Harry. Or LouisandHarry, depending on the night. They still live together and they still help each other figure themselves out.

Harry's stunning, is the thing. Always has been, always will be. But Louis can see Harry actually stepping into the person Harry wants to be, has been since he was 16 and still figuring it all out and it's beautiful. His hair is getting longer and wilder, he wears headbands and scarves and eats healthy and forces Louis to do yoga with him and they write songs together and, Louis is so much closer to Harry in a way he's never been before. He dances and sings and he's so comfortable in his own skin.

"I'm proud of you, y'know." Louis tells him one night as he watches Harry paint his nails.

"Mhm?" Harry asks, not looking up in concentration.

"I'm proud of you. You're coming together and you're becoming this beautiful person. And you've always been bloody brilliant without a doubt but, you're so much more yourself now, and it's wonderful. You're accepting yourself and it's something I feel incredibly lucky to see." Louis doesn't even know where this is coming from but he can't stop saying it because Harry needs to know. He has to know he has Louis' support always. In whatever he decides to do and whoever he becomes, Louis will always be there for him. Even when he fucks up, he has the best intentions for Harry.

Harry's quiet for a minute and Louis knows that got his attention. Suddenly there's a lapful of Harry and kisses all over his face and Louis almost falls off the couch and they're both laughing harder than they've laughed in years it has to be and Louis isn't sure what they're laughing at because everything is shiny and gold and good with them for once.

So after they're laughing, Harry whispers a quiet thank you into Louis' shoulder and makes them fajitas and things are even better.

**  
  
  
**

Yesterday;

**  
  
**

And so naturally, it all goes to shit. It only makes sense. A cycle repeats, right?

But this time Louis didn't do anything. Not totally anyways. It was strange. He'd been sitting on the couch, scrolling through twitter while he waited for the next episode of Orange Is The New Black to start playing. Harry was sitting besides him, watching and giggling to himself occasionally at the fans.

"It's true, y'know. Your ankles are life changing." Harry says, rubbing his

"You're only saying that  because you're my biggest fangirl of them all." Louis mutters. Then, he favorites the tweet.

Harry giggles quietly. "Damn right. I still have my Harry loves Louis T-shirt."

"I know. You made me dinner last week wearing it." Louis flicks his cheek and Harry pouts.

"You should appreciate me more, Tomlinson. I'm the best damned housewife you've had the pleasure of knowing. Next to your mother. That woman works miracles."

"Of course you are, baby." Louis coos. "I'm so sorry. One of these days I'll get you a big diamond ring and give you my last name and appreciate you properly."

Harry laughs so hard he forgets how to breathe. Louis' cheeks are starting to hurt from smiling.

He thought it was good. However, later that night when Harry came in drunk, Louis discovered, it was most certainly not good.

Harry falls on top of Louis clumsily, getting tangled up in his blankets and short legs. Louis sighs and pulls Harry up by his collar. He hates when Harry goes out with Grimmy, detests Grimmy in general but mostly when Harry comes back drunk off his arse and looking well-fucked. He hates that the most. This time he doesn't looked well-fucked to Louis' relief, but he is drunk off his arse. Harry's a clingy drunk, the way he pulls at Louis' middle.

**  
  
**

"Hi baby." Louis says. "You need some water, yeah?"

"Noooo, I'm fine. Peachy keen. A plus." Harry says. Then he burps. And giggles. And burps again. The cycle repeats. Louis grabs the water bottle off his bedside table and makes Harry drink.

"Are you good to get more water and some bread from the kitchen or do I need to?" He asks when Harry drinks all of it in one go. Good boy.

"Don't leave me Lewis! I'm in a fragile state! I'm falling apart without you!" He makes grabby hands at him and flails as he falls off the bed. Louis bites back a laugh.

"I'll be back in a jiffy, love. Don't worry."

He's still shaking his head when he comes back down with two more water bottles and three pieces of bread. He's saving Harry from a killer hangover tomorrow. Harry's in the bathroom, Louis can hear him humming to himself. He covers himself up again and sets Harry's things down on the bedside table.

Harry's out in a second and he's giggling to himself. He's stripped down to a pair of Louis' pajama bottoms and he curls in bed next to Louis, allows Louis feed him pieces of bread and give him water. He gets up to piss every 5 minutes, but that's not surprising.

Nonetheless, around 2 am, he's starts to sober up. He's rambling less and getting up even less than that and he's starting to get tired.

"You back with me now, love?" Louis asks and tangles his hair into Harry's curls, rubbing his thumbs into Harry's scalp. He swears he hears Harry start purring like a kitten, deep rumbling sighs of contentment in his chest.

"I guess so." His speech was still a little slurred but overall he was better.

"Could I convince you to shower right now?" Louis asks, already knowing the answer by the way Harry's hands tightened around his waist. "Nevermind. You can sleep now, love. Shower in the morning. I'll buy you those really good bagels from that one place on 3rd street too."

"Thanks, Lou." Harry mumbles. "Can I ask you a question?"  Louis hums in confirmation. Of course he can, he knows that. He just did."Why do you take such good care of me?"

That's a particularly easy question to answer, especially right now, with Harry curled into him, breathing him in. His heart starts to beat a little faster. "Cause I love you, silly."

Harry tenses. It's only for a second but Louis feels it. Suddenly Harry's pulling away. "I'm going to my bed." He offers as his excuse. Louis grabs his hand when he goes to get up. Harry freezes. Then he trembles. "Can you say again?"

"Will you stay?" There's a sinking feeling in Louis' stomach and he knows this can't end well.

"Say it again." Harry's begging now.

"Promise to stay."

"Louis, please. Say it again."

Of course Louis breaks. Harry's voice was never meant to crack like that, especially not towards Louis.  "I love you." Louis says. "I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you and you're not listening to me or what I'm actually saying when I say I love you but I do and I want you to stay because I love you." He runs his hands up and down Harry's arm and watches as he crumbles.

He lays back down next to Louis and Louis pulls him back into him. Harry's sobbing, Louis can't figure out why he's sobbing. He just holds Harry until it stops, tells him it's alright, that everything will be okay. Harry goes quiet and he stops fighting. He doesn't curl into Louis like usual, but he doesn't push him away anymore. It's quiet for a while longer and Louis almost thinks that he's asleep. Of course that's when Harry chooses to speak. "The problem isn't that you don't love me, y'know. The problem is I want you to love me differently than you do. You don't even know how accurate you are when you say I'm your biggest fan. I'd give you everything you ever asked for. You know how much I love you. As usual, you're not the problem. I am."

And because Harry always gets the last word on these kind of nights, Louis is helpless to watch as he gets up and closes the door. Ten minutes later he hears the door to the flat close and lock. A bit like sealing their fate.

**  
  
**

The next day, Harry shows up, packs his bags and says, "It's not fair." in his quiet defeated tone.

**  
  
  
**

_Present day;_

.

"I don't really know where to start." Louis says and bites at Harry's shoulder. Harry giggles and Louis tries to bite back a smile. As long as Harry's here, Harry's staying, giggling in his lap and listening, he can relax. The thought of him leaving brings that restless ache back in his bones, the one that hasn't bothered him since the early days. "I probably should make it clear that you're an idiot. Because you never listen to me. I told you I love you and you started going on about how it wasn't enough. That does things to a man's self esteem, you know." Harry punches his arm. "Especially when he's in love with you."

Harry tenses up again. Louis can feel him holding his breath. "And has been since he was 18."

"Bastard." Harry pinches at his sides, but presses a kiss into the crook of his neck.

"I guess we should start with Eleanor." Louis says softly. Harry tenses again, sends a sharp look to Louis and resumes his gentle breathing and playing with the hem of Louis' Adidas sweatshirt. "Well, do you want me to explain everything or not?"

Harry sighs. "Start with Eleanor then."

"The first time it happened, it was a total and complete accident, you should know. I was drunk and a mess and you weren't answering your phone. And the restaurant gave us free alcohol and, well. You know the rest."

"And the second time?" Harry asks, still picking at Louis' sweatshirt.

"Was the night I came in to find you and Grimmy fucking on our couch."

"And the third?"

"The night you told me you wanted hate me."

"Oh." Harry shrinks and pulls away. "So it's been my fault."

"Not really. Not at all." Louis says. "I'm just explaining why I felt what I was doing was justified at the time. I realize how wrong it was now. And you know, the others follow the same storyline."

"You're a bit of a slut, Tomlinson." Harry teases. The smile on his face is sincere and sweet and it makes Louis feel raw and happy.

"I'll bend over for anyone when my feelings are hurt." Louis says, smirking when Harry lets out a playful growl.

"Not anymore you don't." He whispers and kisses Louis. Then he whispers, "Tonight, however, I think I'll be bending over for you."

Louis groans, "But we're not finished talking-"

"Tomorrow, you can talk until your lungs give out. After you've fucked me into the mattress." Harry's biting at his neck and grinding down against him and Louis' starting to forget how to breathe.

"Well then." He tries to take a commanding tone, but he's starting to sound a little breathless. He knows how Harry likes it. Rough and sweet, fast and to where he's completely at odds. "I can't fuck you into the mattress if we aren't near a mattress."

Harry whines and grinds down against him. " _Lou_ , please."

"Do I need to repeat myself?" He asks, punctuating his statement by twisting at one of Harry's nipples. Before he can think, Harry's got him in his arms, almost running to Louis' bedroom. Louis laughs, a little surprised and Harry whines again.

Somehow Harry gets them there without tripping (Harry's the most graceful when he's about to get a cock inside of him, Louis has learned.) And he sets Louis down on the bed, gently. He stands in front of the bed with his hands behind his back and eyes never leaving Louis.

"Well." Louis says dispassionately. "Strip. Can't fuck you through your jeans." Before he even finishes, Harry's taking his shirt off and tripping to get out of his skinnies. Louis inhales sharply. "Stop." Harry freezes, hands at his sides and almost completely exposed, save for a little lavender pair of lace panties with a white bow on them. The lace barely covers the bulge of his cock and hugs the curve of his arse. They're the same color as his sweater. They're cute. They're - fuck,Louis' jeans are much too tight. "What's this, then?"

Harry goes bright red, and starts to mumble something. Louis arches his eyebrows and waits for Harry to repeat himself. "Wanted to feel pretty." He says after a minute.

"Were you expecting someone to see you in your pretty panties?" The thought of someone else seeing Harry like this makes his jaw clench. By the way Harry gulps, it doesn't go unnoticed.

"N-no, just for you, d-Lou. Always, always all been for you." That's unexpectedly sweet. So is the blush on Harry's cheeks. He's so pretty.

"Come give us a kiss then." Louis murmurs. "Leave your panties on, baby. I love them. You look so pretty in them. Can't believe you're all for me." Harry crawls into his lap and Louis kisses him long and deep, running his hands all over him, pinching his nipples and grazing his cock.

"Pleas-please, Lou, need you please." Harry's tugging at his clothes and Louis lifts his arms and lets him take off his shirt. And then, he's suddenly totally naked and Harry's still in his lap, grinding down and making heavenly noises. Fuck, Louis' gonna lose it, he swears. The lace is so much, and the friction he gets makes him his hips up. Harry keens high and beautiful and chants "pleasepleaseplease" He grabs lube and a condom from the bedside table.

He flips them over quickly and pulls Harry's panties to the side. He runs a dry finger over Harry's hole and watches him shudder and push down against it, keening and babbling. That's all the persuasion Louis needed. He grabs the lube, covers his fingers and slips one inside. Harry moans, low in his throat and pushes back onto it. He starts to move his hips in restless little circles and Louis marks up his collarbones and chest with love bites. "Mor- more, God, Lou please, I-" Louis complies, adding a second finger.

He gives Harry time to adjust before he presses them insistently. He starts to scissor them and Harry's still squirming and begging and rocking back. It doesn't stop when he adds a third, and finds his prostate. Harry goes completely still, and makes a weak noise in his throat. Then he starts moving his hips in a frenzy. "Please, o-oh god please, Lou, more moremoremore, need your cock, please."

So Louis removes his fingers, ignoring the soft whine Harry lets out, and puts on the condom. He moans brokenly as soon as his hand wraps around his cock. He puts lube on and lines up, and presses slowly inside.

He almost blacks out completely once he feels Harry clench around him, hot and inviting and tight and, fuck. It takes everything he has not to fuck up into him immediately. He bites Harry's shoulder and tries to steady his breathing. Harry whines and moves his hips down needily, taking Louis in about halfway. Shit.

Once he's fully inside, he almost loses it. Harry tells him to move and then he doesn't hesitate. Can't, not with the way Harry's whimpering beneath him and the tight heat around his cock is so perfect. He fucks him hard and fast, and then slow and steady, and then fast again. He was changing angles and going deeper and deeper and Harry was absolutely gone, mewling and whining and begging. He could barely focus on anything but Louis, Louis all around him, filling him up and stretching him, cock brushing over his prostate every other thrust, murmuring breathless praise in his ear, pinning his arms down. The lace of the panties was adding more to it all, and the feeling in his stomach was growing more and more overwhelming. He feels fire lick at the base of his spine and work it's way down to his toes.

Him coming surprises both of them. He shoots on the lace of the panties and all over his stomach and Louis fucks him right through it. Louis himself comes a handful of thrusts later.

He pulls out and throws the condom in the trash, grabbing a flannel and cleaning them up. Not much can be done about the sheets. Harry doesn't seem to mind. Louis lays down and pulls Harry into his arms. Of course, he snuggles in.

"Baby," Louis whispers. "You can't go to sleep until I tell you a secret."

"Wha-Lou." He's frowning, Louis doesn't even have to see him to know it. "Tell me."

He makes it a point to make sure his lips are on Harry's ear, pretends to think about what he's gonna say, and then when Harry's about to punch him, whispers "I love you."

The giggle Harry lets out is the best thing Louis' ever heard. "I hate you."

"You love me. And you're staying." Louis tells him, starting to drift off himself.

"I am. I love you."

Because Harry always gets the last word on nights like these.

 

**Author's Note:**

> oi oi oi thank you for wasting your time on this (((: 
> 
> (half of this was totally written because harry's lavender sweater needs to return from war ok)
> 
> all the fucking love to char for helping me with this and posting this because my dog is the devil and I still haven't bought a laptop charger 
> 
> if you're feeling lovely or just wanna stop by and rant at me you can always come to my tumblr (twinkalmighty) or my twitter (louvelymistakes)


End file.
